warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evangelija Atanasov
Major Evangelija Atanasov is the commander of the chaos warband Ecstasy Of Fulmination and solely responsible for it's fall to Slaanesh in the first place. Proven to be ruthless and cunning, she has acquired significant power and now spreads destruction on the border between the Segmenta Obscurus and Ultima. History Early Life Born on Jovk, a planet with a harsh system of effort equaling reward, Atanasov's parents belonged to the working class. This still resonates within her appearance, as tan skin is a common trait among the workers operating under the intense sunlight and harsh wind of Jovk. From an early age on, she was part of the working brigades, climbing the exterior of Jovk's fortress-like cities. As the planet's weather is infamous for frequent storms and windspeeds of several hundred kilometers per hour, many workers lost their lives during these operations. Military Service A change in Atanasov's life was her step into the service of Colonel Jovana Dimitrov and the 204th Tunel Volci, the Jovkian siege regiment, at the age of 12. Gifted with a dexterous physique and a resilient spirit, reports from that time describe her as a 'attentive, determined recruit with a great aptitude for military service'. However, it turned out that Atanasov had ambitions reaching beyond the rank of a simple frontline soldier. Attending seminars for officers outside of her regular training schedule, her will presumably was greater than her talent. Repeatedly attested as 'motivated beyond the limits of her capabilities', her applies would be denied repeatedly before she was eventually appointed Corporal to her regiment's first deployment. Stand Your Ground The first trial for Corporal Atanasov, 14 at the time, was the Defense of Star Port Zheta, where the 204th entrenched itself against waves of Dark Mechanicus forces on the Hive World Nirilikus. The Tunel Volci turned the tunnels and access routes to the star port into a maze of chokepoints, death zones and pillboxes, demanding the enemy's blood for every inch of ground. The regiment held their position while imperial reinforcements in form of a company Tempest Fists Space Marines and the 63rd Ozue Airborne Regiment lead an assault on the Hive's central support tower, where the Hereteks' leaders had erected their HQ. After their successful operation, the fight over the Hive was essentially over, with the opposing forces in disorder and therefore an easy target. Climbing The Ladder Over the course of the next 4 years, Atanasov slowly acquired rank after rank. Following the defense of a Schola Progenium against masses of rioting, traitorous guardsmen, she was appointed Sergeant and after aiding the defeat of an Eldar War Host on the Ocean World Carragus, she finally rose to the position of Major. Her career, so far promising, received a fatal blow 1 year later. The 204th was called upon to aid in the construction and possible defense of an orbital artillery base on Leubos Tertius, a moon over the armory world Leubos. After a rift in the Immaterium emerged in a neighbor system, sector command issued a hurried order to fortify Leubos. It was too late, however, as Chaos Forces attacked the system before construction was finished. The 204th was ordered to hold out until reinforcements would arrive, while it was clear that they could not stop the heretics' advance. Regardless, the regiment's commanding officer, Colonel Dimitrov, ordered the Volci to set up defense and say their last prayers. However, not long after the heretical forces had invaded the moon, Major Atanasov contacted sector command to inform them of Colonel Dimitrov's death. After the additional message that they would retreat, contact ceased. Bit by bit, the unfinished complex was taken over by cultists and demons, until the 204th held nothing but the main landing platform. As Atanasov had disobeyed orders, command refused to exfiltrate the pinned down Volci. That was until the complex, now thoroughly taken over by chaos troops, exploded into a wave of fire and smoke. The Volci, in the tradition of all their defensive constructions, had placed explosive charges at strategic structures. With their feigned retreat, they had lured the majority of the invasion throughout all of the complex, only to detonate it on top of them. Aftermath With the heretics crippled so thoroughly that they could be subdued easily by the sector's fleet, the 204th's role was as crucial as it was controversial. Decisive to the victory, they had disobeyed an order from a direct superior. At the core of the problem was Major Atanasov, credited as the source for command's unrest. Badly injured, she was sent to the pleasure world Yaineth to receive surgery and recover. Six months later, in 020.M42, Evangelija faced the consequences for her unauthorized acting: She was allowed to keep her rank of Major, but was shifted from her original regiment to the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion, appointed as second in command to Colonel Dougal Monroe Creating Loyalty Though having proven capable, Monroe was far out of his comfort zone in command of the Penal Legion. Contrary to his first regiment, the legionnaires did their best to undermine his authority and twist his orders. His style of command, from the safety of a HQ, seeing his orders put in action through Atanasov, was certainly a deciding factor in the legion's disdain for their commander. On the other hand, Atanasov was always directly at the front lines of combat and showed contempt for the men under her command. On more than one occasion, she outright ignored the Colonel's orders without his knowledge to prevent excessive casualties while still achieving the goal of the operation. This culminated in the 2nd Liberation of Eachann, where she deliberately leaked the location of the Colonel's HQ to an Ork Kommando Boss. As expected, Monroe was assassinated by a troop of Kommandoz along with the few officers and soldiers loyal to him. The incident was masked as a tragedy and despite Commissar Ibarra investigating the 'tragedy', the Major convinced her to keep her discoveries a secret. Fearing that the troops would fall into disorder and cripple the success of the campaign in it's final stretches, Ibarra ceased further investigation. Atanasov's schemes fell into place and Monroe was venerated as a war hero suffering a tragic fate at the hands of a hated enemy. Eager to strengthen their influence on Eachann, the Ecclesiarchy declared Monroe a saint and erected several shrines in his honor. Similarly, the Eachann Fusiliers gained more influence with Monroe as the go-to idol for new recruits. Meanwhile, command of the 1st Cairngorn was given to Atanasov and new orders of deployment issued. The penal legion left the system even before the victory celebrations were concluded. Shaping A Legion From that point on, Atanasov was free to command as she pleased and quickly commenced essential changes to the regiment's fighting style. Support missions were prolonged into campaigns of terror, allowing the legionnaires to bring their natural talents to fruition and release the stress and frustration pent-up under Monroe in excesses of violence. Making Commissar Ibarra focus on a smaller group of repeated individuals rather than distributing penalties equally freed the large mass of the legionnaires from the fear of consequences for their outraging behavior. Combined with the introduction of slaaneshi pleasure cult practices, it didn't take long for Atanasov to gain the complete and devoted loyalty of her men. Personality Even before her fall into the arms of Chaos, Evangelija Atanasov's defining feature could be defined as ambition. Driven by the urge to escape her poor upbringing and eventually the oppressive Jovkian society, she put everything into ascending in hierarchy. This desire has been somewhat twisted into the urge to dominate and elevate herself above those she deems beneath her. This shows most clearly in her habit, and permanent order, to capture enemy commanders and officers rather than kill them. These unfortunate souls are brought back to the Major's flagship, the Bliss Of Obedience ''and those who return have their minds utterly broken to revere Atanasov as her new, sole mistress. Viewing herself as a commander and not a soldier, she makes sure that those serving under her are utterly devoted to her orders. This is achieved through a mix of torture, the promise for glory as well as the debauched pleasures provided through her connection with various slaaneshi cults. Appearance Like many of Jovk's working class, Evangelija possesses tan skin and bleached hair, standing at 1.6 meters. Her eyes, formerly reported blue, have meanwhile taken on the eerie, purple glow of many slaaneshi devotees. She is usually seen in her uniform, consisting of chest-piece, gauntlets and boots of carapace armor, twisted and turned by the powers of Chaos to fit her figure more slenderly than those in imperial service. Additionally, she still wears the white officer's cap and heavy coat of Jovkian officers. Abilities and Traits Her time in the Jovkian working brigades and the with the Tunel Volci have blessed her body with athleticism, granting her stamina, agility and strength on par if not above most human soldiers. This combined with the speed and strength bestowed on her by her new dark master elevates her well above most human combatants. However, the true danger comes from her ability to manipulate men and women alike into her bidding, gaining their loyalty. This has been evident during her time in the military and has been nothing but reinforced by the gifts of Slaanesh she received. Many who came into contact described her as courteous, intelligent woman and the atrocities the 1st Cairngorn committed under her command were without a doubt partially tolerated due to her connections to the Adeptus Ministorum and the imperial fleet. Others argue that those willing to oppose her found their very lifes in danger, threatened by thugs presumably under the Major's command. Operating from the second for third line of combat, she wields her troops as her most lethal weapon, one of terror and slaughter. Despite their chaotic, crazed behavior, they are fanatically loyal and follow Atanasov's orders to the latter, otherwise facing a fate far worse than simply being shot. Gifts of Slaanesh Additionally to what she learned as a worker and a soldier, the Prince of Pleasure has bestowed his vile gifts onto her. * '''Gaze Of Slaanesh:' Anyone setting his eyes to champion gifted with gaze of Slaanesh becomes slower or is stunned so he cannot fight against the champion at all. * Face Of Slaanesh: The gifted's face bears a fraction of Slaanesh's countenance and all who look upon him are enslaved by his allure. * One Thousand And One Senses: The gifted is granted with a entirely new and previously unheard of array of sensory perceptions, the merest of which makes those he was born with pale in insignificance. Equipment In combat, she carries little in terms of weapons or armor. * Armor Of The Benevolent Oppressor: Once a suit of Carapace Armor, it has been twisted and changed by the Ruinous Powers. The formerly bulky, simplistic design has warped into more elegant lines and curves more in the image of the Prince of Pleasure. Many report to feel their fears swept away in the near vicinity of it, along with an urge to be of service of the Major. * Cane Of Dominance: A Demon weapon of unknown origin, it is said to have come into her possession between the Massacre of Ruun and the Scouring of Kadukus. Taking the form of a regular cane, it can transform into 3 metal tendrils, crackling with warp energy at the user's command. Once transformed, it becomes a potent melee weapon, able to rip apart even Power Armor. * HellPistol: Awarded for her promotion to Major, she still carries the HellPistol she received. The LasWeapon emits a much stronger beam than standard gear, able to pierce thicker armor. Relations Friends and Allies * Ecstasy Of Fulmination: 'The warband she commands reveres the Major with slavish devotion, regarding her as the one solely responsible for their liberation from the imperial yoke. In her name and by her command, they spread terror and corruption. * [[Frantziska Ibarra|'Frantziska Ibarra]]: A former Commissar and Evangelija's right hand, she enforces discipline within the warband and possesses her own devoted followers. The two women share a deep bond which roots' can be traced to a time when they still served the Imperium. Enemies * Kor Saran 1st Infantry: Ever since their clash on Kadukus and the duel of their Commissars, the Dust Rangers and the Ecstasy are connected by a bond of mutual hatred. On numerous occasions since that event, the two forces have exchanged blows with no clear victor emerging. Quotes By About (Add your own) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Slaanesh